


Undercover Ala Mode

by fancymous



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Espionage, F/F, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancymous/pseuds/fancymous
Summary: The preparations were made and the stage was set.Callsign: Agent 8Real name: YamikaniPartner: Agent 3 [Evren]> [Agent 3] See it’s official. We *are* meant to be together. ;)> [Agent 8] Please concentrate.Objective: Gather intel from the remnant enemy octolings in the Kamabo Corporation.Procedure: Agent 8 will be dropped near an enemy outpost.From there Agent 8 will be tasked with infiltrating the enemy outpost.Agent 3 will provide backup with eyes on the outposts cameras, blueprints for the facility, along with other amenities.Agent 3 will also be on standby for immediate emergency extraction if need be.The key work for extraction is “promise.”{Good Luck}
Relationships: Agent 24 - Relationship, Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The preparations were made and the stage was set.

Callsign: Agent 8

Real name: Yamikani

Partner: Agent 3 [Evren]

> [Agent 3] See it’s official. We *are* meant to be together. ;)

> [Agent 8] Please concentrate.

Objective: Gather intel from the remnant enemy octolings in the Kamabo Corporation.

Procedure: Agent 8 will be dropped near an enemy outpost. 

From there Agent 8 will be tasked with infiltrating the enemy outpost.

Agent 3 will provide backup with eyes on the outposts cameras, blueprints for the facility, along with other amenities. 

Agent 3 will also be on standby for immediate emergency extraction if need be.

The key work for extraction is “promise.”

{Good Luck}

Yamikani’s heels clicked on the cold steel floor as she walked down the hallway. 

It had been a week since she arrived at the outpost. Everything was going smoothly-

> **BZZT-** Have I ever told you you look great in heels?

Everything was going smoothly, except for _her_.

Yamikani could not deny that Agent 3 is a valuable asset to the team as a whole. Her perception and quick reflexes were unmatched. 

But this _this_ killed all respect Yami had for the individual.

Yami sighed as she pressed on her earpiece,

> You have. Multiple times _today_.

> Really? Ha ha! Guess I just can’t help myself-

> Just keep an eye on the cameras, Agent.

> God! I love it when she gets mad. On it Yams!

Yami downright growled as she resisted chucking the earpiece down a nearby drain.

Beside being tormented by her partner, Yami had a task laid out for her.

She was to gain access to the records room in the facility to extract various enemy plans onto a flash drive.

Yami was a bit nervous. She never was but something about today felt off. The air was staler than usual and the sanitized octarians were more...sanitized?

Forget that last bit. 

The point is it was a weird atmosphere.

> **BZZT-** All clear babe.

She could _hear_ the smirk on Evren’s face right now.

> Say once we wrap this up how’s about dinner? Huh?

Yami let out, what seemed like the hundredth sigh that day and gave in to her annoyance.

She pulled out the earpiece and shoved it in her pocket.

> Tough crowd I guess.

What Yami didn’t know is that would become a grave mistake later.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Evren pressed on the speaker button once again,

> Okay okay I’ll lay off the smooth talk. Wouldn’t want you storming off before our first date.

She was indeed smirking.

Silence on the other line.

“Oh man she really isn’t up for it today huh.  
Well back to actual work since Yami has reached her limit for today. Guess I cashed my chips in too soon.”

Evren swiveled away from her desk and stood up.

She was currently located at **[undisclosed location]** bored out of her mind looking at octolings march back and forth.

This is what it had been for a week. _A WEEK!_

If it wasn’t for Yami she would have died for lack of entertainment.

She needed action!  
Drama!  
Something other than patrolling for three hours!  
Side romance that will totally turn out well in the end!  
Alarms blaring!

Wait alarms blaring?

Evren halted her inner monologue to check on the screeching alarm.

**# ALERT #**

**SAFE HOUSE HAS BEEN BREACHED**

**DISPATCH COUNTER MEASURES**

**# ALERT #**

Now this is the drama I’ve been waiting for!  
Yami doesn’t have to have all the fun.  
Fun just came knocking at Evren’s doorstep.

She quickly checked the cameras to see if she could spot the intruders.

Luckily there were just some scouts nothing major.  
Wasn’t any Girl Power Station.

Evren picked up her splatterscope and pressed the speaker button on her desk.

> I’ve got some fangirls at my doorstep. Don’t get too jealous Yams!

She practically jumped up the stairs to her sniper’s nest settled in. Looking through her scope she spotted the intruders.

Piece of cake but a little target practice never hurts!

Evren grinned as she took aim and

**BANG!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yamikani was just moments away from reaching her destination. She had successfully avoided detection while descending to the lowermost room, the records room. 

Yami reluctantly put in her earpiece. She had to keep in communication as dreadful as the pick-up artist on the other line was, she had to do it. 

> -us Yams!

Before she even spoke she heard Evren yelling something.

The tail end of a transmission. Yami could discern what Evren could have possibly meant but it probably wasn’t anything good.

Yamikani’s mind instantly drifted to the negative.

This can’t do, she has to pick up the pace.

Who knows what Evren could be dealing with right now?!

Yami took off toward the records room.

She tried to pace herself but to no avail.

She had to get this mission over with and _quickly._

In her rush, she hadn’t noticed the lone octarian lingering in one of the adjacent halls as she slammed the door shut behind her.

The room was filled with rows and rows of different files and cases filled with god knows what.

She quickly tried to locate the closest terminal. There were several but who has time to pick and choose when you’re against the clock?

Yami quickly trumped in her stolen credentials. She had taken the login from an octarian commander a few days ago.

It took her longer than it should have. Her hands were unsteady and she had to keep on wiping sweat from her brow.

But she had gotten what she came for.

A flash drive filled with documents and plans. 

Yami smiled in the light of the terminal screen as she finally took the flash drive.

Her celebration was cut short when she heard the door creak open.

Seconds are precious and in her hurry, she had wasted too many of them.

An Octarian troop filled the room, weapons at the ready.

Yami silently cursed as she reached for her earpiece.

> Evren I need an escape route.

Silenc-

> **BZZT-** WOOOO! I took those scouts out real easy! If this is the best they have they should consider holding a job fair for better goons! HAHA!

Spoke too soon.

> Evren. Now is not the time I need an escape route STAT.

Yami could hear the footsteps getting too close for comfort.

> Oh sh- Ok ok I got you.

> Better make it quick I don’t have all day!

> Ah! There’s a vent by the terminals! Far-left from your position.

> Got it.

Let’s just hope Evren got the directions right.


End file.
